A Queen No More
by MintCloud
Summary: Rosalina is attacked by a mysterious fiend, and loses her place as the queen of the stars. Angrily, she sets out, with help from Daisy, Peach, and a new unexpected ally, to find her attacker and earn her place as queen back. T for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

The day was not unlike a normal day. Rosalina, the current queen of the cosmos, decided to visit Mario and friend's planet once again. Only this time, this was not for recreational activities. Rosalina was wary of an odd dream she had, and was verifying that it was untrue.

Sadly, it was very true.

Mushroom Kingdom was in ruins. Peach's castle was completely smashed, broken down, and charred. The many dilapidated houses that the Toads lived in were now ashes, slowly blowing away in the cool breeze. Rosalina seemed to be the only living being in the entire area, and this horrified her.

A shadow in the distance caught the star queen's eye, and she snapped around to face the approaching figure. It was a large robot, with a bloodstained dagger as it's main weapon. Rosalina pulled her wand from the air and prepared a large golden orb to fire at it.

"Ah, look, a living being. A princess?"

Rosalina stares at it, examining the robot's working parts and construction. She had never seen this type of robot before, but the voice coming from it sounded familiar. Hesitantly, she responded, attempting not to show any fear of it, or the person inside it.

"I am the queen of the stars, Rosalina. Who would you be?" she inquired, her soft voice gently echoing.

"Heh, heh… I am-…"

"Rosalina. Rosalina?"

The now shaking and sweating queen jolted up. She twisted her head around to get a grasp of her surroundings. The room was white and smelled sterile, and a faint beeping noise could be heard in the background. She concluded she was in a hospital, but why?

"You're awake, finally. Be careful, your legs are broken."

Rosalina now remembered. She suddenly felt immense amounts of pain, shooting down her legs and originating from her mid-back. Rosalina tensed and slowly lie back down. What happened to her magic? Why couldn't she simply heal herself?

"What's happened to me?" Rosalina shot back up, frantically searching around the dimly lit room. "Where's Polari?"

The golden haired princess sitting next to her gasped and leaned back, slightly frightened by Rosalina's sudden outburst. The princess, known by many as Peach, started trying to calm down the cosmic queen.

"Calm down, Rosalina. Polari's fine, I assure you. Don't worry about him or the rest of the Luma."

This comment caused Rosalina to be extremely curious. She looked at Peach, crossing her arms. "They're my job, Peach. I need to worry about them."

Peach sighed glumly. "Not anymore, Rosalina… you're just like us now. A normal princess!"

Rosalina stared at her. "You're kidding, Peach… right?" The queen was very worried, and the expression on her face signified this clearly.

"Not at all, Rosalina."

AN: Uh, yeah, this is what boredom does. I'll update An Unexpected Visitor soon.


	2. The Ally

AN: ….. Nah. I'll update An Unexpected Visitor when I feel like it~ Thanks for the faves and reviews, and here is the next chapter!

Rosalina stared at Peach with wide, crystal blue eyes. No, this couldn't be true. How could she lose all the abilities she learned in one swipe? The Luma she cared for so much were now out of her reach as well.

However, in a split second, her feelings of shock were soon replaced with sheer anger at whoever did this. She was the queen of the stars, and no one would take that away from her. Ever. The pink clad princess next to her saw the expression change, and, carefully as not to frighten Rosalina, she placed her hand on the angered woman gently.

"It's okay, Rosalina…. Being a normal girl won't be so bad, I promise." Peach said calmly, as if the slightest touch of annoyance in her voice would set off Rosalina.

Rosalina stared at her, obviously enraged, and clenched her fists angrily. "Okay? OKAY? It is most DEFINITELY NOT okay! I will NOT have someone simply strip me of my crown so easily! Peach, I don't CARE if you don't mind getting captured and not doing anything about it. However, I am much different." The queen panted after this angry outburst, leaving a shocked and appalled Peach to stare at her.

"Rosalina… I…." Peach began, before being interrupted by an auburn-haired princess walking in. Princess Daisy had an obviously curious look on her face, and was looking straight at Rosalina, as if to tell her she knew she was yelling.

"Whoa, Rosie! Calm down, girl! You're startin' a ruckus down the hall!" Daisy said, jokingly and seriously at the same time, as she was famous for. Both of the blonde girls that were in the room looked at the tomboy and started to laugh.

Daisy grinned- she was certainly happy to have lightened the grim mood in the dank room. Of course, after hearing the entire conversation fold out, she had made a decision. She raised her arm, stretching, and said a few odd, but quite helpful words. "Hey, Rosie. We're going after that guy, and showing him who's boss. But first… we need you healed. You can't go like that, right? Oh yeah, and I know just the person who'll help us with this."

Rosalina and Peach both stared at Daisy in wonder. The star queen's legs were fractured, and it was very hard to heal broken legs quickly. Unless you knew healing magic.

The only person in any nearby land who knew healing magic was located in the Darklands.. in Bowser's Castle..

After note: Guess who it is?


End file.
